SakuHima Shorts
by MeatyBits
Summary: A collection of short ficlettes about SakuHima/HimaSaku. Mostly a way for me to get into writing.
1. Pens

"Gaaah!" The frustrated scream drew the attention of the blonde reading manga on the floor.

"Himawari?" She asked, brow furrowed in concern. "Are you okay?"

The blue-haired girl sighed before turning away from her desk. "It's nothing. I'm just frustrated because I thought I had bought felt-tipped pens and they turned out to be ballpoint." Waving her hand dismissively, she fixed her companion with a sharp glance. "More importantly, Sakurako, shouldn't you be doing homework?"

A short, nervous chuckle escaped the blonde. She had already asked her long term frienemy for the answers four times today and doubted another would do anything to improve her mood. "I...already did it?" She tried with a toothy smile. Himawari just shook her head, dumbfounded. "More importantly, Himawari, what's wrong with ballpoint pens?" she demanded, lifting herself off of the floor and into an offensive stance. "I mean, sure, you have to lick them occasionally, but the ink doesn't get all over the place or end up bleeding through your paper, and they make your skin feel all tingly when you write on your hands. Plus, they're really popular! Everyone else seems to like them. They would certainly be the student council vice president of pens if pens had that. They're like the me of the writing world!" With that last proclamation, she dropped contentedly back to the floor to continue reading her manga. Himawari stared on in amazement for a moment before turning back to her paper. No matter how long they had known each other, Sakurako's "speeches" never failed to shock with their ridiculousness.

"I can think of another way in which ballpoint pens are similar to you, Sakurako."

"Hmm? What's that?"

"They never work."

* * *

A bright blush graced Himawari's cheeks the next day as Sakurako's words ran through her head. "Occasionally you have to lick them."

 **AN: I know that they're kind of off as far as how they act goes. Also, I wrote this because I hate ballpoint pens. I went to grab a pen the other day and I was sure because of the cap that it was a felt tip but it was a ballpoint and I cried. So Sakurako's defense of ballpoint pens is very short. Because I couldn't think of anything good about them. Any advice for writing would be appreciated! Please review, but don't just say "It sucks." I already know that. I want to know why.  
**

 **Feel free to tell me any other good points about ballpoint pens and I'll add them to Sakurako's defense(yes, I'm looking at you, guest who reviewed and works in a stationary shop).**


	2. Snow

Having a friend like Sakurako is...complicated. She does have a tendency (though Himawari would never admit it) to make things more fun, and sometimes her presence causes the bluenette's chest to tighten in a not-all-together unpleasant way, but that's only when she isn't being rude, obnoxious, and excessively lazy! Having a neighbor like Sakurako, however, is almost exclusively terrible.

Take today, for example. With Himawari's parents gone on a business trip and Kaede sleeping over with Mari-Chan, the Furutani residence should, for all intents and purposes, be quiet, clean, and warm. In other words, perfect for actually sleeping in for once.

Of course, she wouldn't be Sakurako if she didn't come bursting through the door, trailing mud and soaking wet as she rushes clumsily to her best friend's room and throws open the door at 7:05 in the morning. However, this is the one day Himawari can't find it in herself to be upset because...

"Himawari! It's snowing!"

No, she isn't being rude, or asking for food, or picking a fight. Sakurako is bursting with a genuine, child-like excitement for the thick white powder piling up outside, and with that innocent sparkle in her eyes as she waits silently for the answer to a question that doesn't need to be asked, even the groggy Himawari can't help but find it infectious. After all, she knows that part of that excitement, that smile, is for sharing the snow with her.

And so she smiles sleepily back at her friend and sends her downstairs so she can get dressed.

* * *

There's a satisfying crunch beneath her feet as she walks out the door for the first time that morning, and she can't help the soft giggle that escapes her lips as she beams at Sakurako. Yes, the blonde may be the more childish and immature of the two, but they both know that Himawari loves snow just as much, if not more so.

"Eww. You're being excessively happy over there, Himawari. It's kinda gross," Sakurako teases, but there is no real punch to her words.

"Oh, shut up," she replies, still smiling, as she grabs a fistful of snow and throws it at her companion.

Sakurako's eyes glint dangerously after she manages to wipe the shock off her face, a devilish half smile taking over as she responds in kind.

* * *

Three hours, one snowman, countless snowballs, and at least two all out wars later, Sakurako and Himawari collapse on the bluenette's couch with a mug of hot chocolate each and the first season of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

 **AN: If you're starting to wonder if anything will ever actually happen in any of these, the answer is probably no. I get to about this point and then freak out and start pulling my hair out because I can't figure out what to do next (or...you know...in the middle) and everything just comes out wrong. Besides, I'm afraid I may have accidentally cornered myself in deredere territory and I don't know how to escape! But yeah, I need to write longer things with more stuff going on. Also! I recognize that this story requires Himawari to have not locked the door while home alone and I hate it just as much as you do. In other news, snow is great. I can't imagine Himawari not loving snow so I wanted to write something cute with them and snow. There are a lot of instances where I feel like I could write a lot more of what I want if I just assumed they were already together, but I'd feel kind of bad doing that. I feel like I need to actually write them getting together in order to earn the right to write them together. You know? Feel free to hate me for my ridiculously long author's note.  
**


	3. Tea

As she put her pencil away and added her math homework to the "Complete" pile on the corner of her desk, Himawari couldn't help but feel something was wrong. Her math was fine, she had already checked, and she had never had a problem with Kanji. Running a hand through one of her braids, the bluenette figured it out. _Sakurako._

Himawari checked her desk clock. _15 minutes._ Sure, they didn't tend to talk much during the time spent together after school, but Sakurako was never quiet for this long. Even if she were reading manga, she would've been laughing. Was she taking a nap? Was she planning some kind of prank? Taking a deep breath to steel herself, Himawari turned around slowly to find something she never would have expected.

The snacks on the table had hardly been touched, and Sakurako was... _doing her homework?_ Certainly, it seemed impossible, but there was no other explanation. She was seated firmly in front of the table with no distractions in sight. The look on her her face hinted at a level of concentration Himawari had never imagined her childhood friend to be capable of, her chin resting on her hand as her brow furrowed further in frustration.

Proud of her friends sudden interest in applying herself, the bluenette opened her mouth to offer help, but Sakurako beat her to it.

"Delectable tea or deadly poison?"

"...What?"

As Sakurako explained her dilemma of the delicious leaves of the White Jade Bush and the deadly White Dragon Bush, one of which her beverage (in reality, orange juice) was made from, the look on Himawari's face shifted from one of confusion to disappointment.

"I can't believe I thought you were doing homework..." Himawari sighed, exasperated.

"Speaking of which, you should give me the answers!"

"No!" she responded, her face stern. "You need to learn how to actually do things yourself, Sakurako."

"Come on, stupid boob monster!"

The rage on Himawari's face was quiet, though still apparent, as she looked the blonde up and down, but she quickly calmed. "Okay. I'll give you the answer. Just this once."

In her shock, Sakurako didn't know how to respond at first. "Really?"

"Yes. It's deadly poison."

* * *

 **AN: So, I tried writing this at least seven different times and it never came out how I wanted it to, so I gave up. That being said, there is a version where they start fighting and then Himawari kisses Sakurako to shut her up and the Sakurako says "so...delectable tea, then." or something like that. It was pretty damn funny, but it was also really...weird. I have a hard time coming up with dialogue. I'm going to start posting something every week. It might not always be a SakuHima oneshot. Right now I have a couple of other YuruYuri stories I want to do, so those will be separate. Yup. Fun stuff.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed. Every time I get a new email about a follow or favorite, I do my evil laugh (it used to be "Mwahahahhahahaha" but since watching RWBY it is now "Schneehehehehehe"). So...help promote the evil laugh foundation.**

 **AND! In case you didn't know, this whole chapter was one great big Avatar reference. Yup. It probably won't happen again, though. I just could picture Sakurako doing that. And that's actually why I mentioned Avatar in the last chapter.**


End file.
